The Well's Curse
by darkdragon207
Summary: The story takes off where "The Ring" ends. Rachel remembers that Aiden has only one day left, and she tries to find a way to save Aiden. Even if it means killing someone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Ring"!!!  
  
Rachel peered away from the TV and stared at Aiden.  
  
"Rachel, what will happen to the people we show it to?" Aiden asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure baby, not sure at all," Rachel replied without paying any attention. "Go to bed, Aiden. I'll think of something tomorrow."  
  
"But tomorrow's my last day," Aiden said.  
  
"Oh my god," Rachel said. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?"  
  
"Because you didn't ask," Aiden retorted.  
  
Rachel froze in pure terror. She stared and stared at the video tape wondering how she'll ever save Aiden. Finally, Rachel thinks of a way. A way that was cruel, but it could save her beloved son. She went to the asylum the next day with the video tape in her purse.  
  
"Please, I'd like to speak with someone who is suicidal," Rachel requested to the attendant.  
  
"Why?" he asked back.  
  
"Because.I'm a reporter, and I'm doing a report on suicide," Rachel lied quickly.  
  
"Why don't you just ask a doctor? I'm sure he or she will be happy to answer all your questions, "the attendant offered.  
  
"I'm sorry, but speaking with a patient of that nature would probably enhance the nature of the report and give the outside world a better understanding and concern of this disease," Rachel said convincingly.  
  
"Fine. Let's see.Becca hasn't gotten many visitors after that other reporter visited her a few weeks ago. Say, you kinda look like her," the attendant pointed out.  
  
"No, I've never visited an asylum in my life," Rachel lied again.  
  
"Ok.whatever. Go to Becca's room, A512. You have 1 hour," the attendant ordered.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel said.  
  
Rachel walked down the halls of the asylum hearing things she thought she would only hear in a nightmare. As she neared A512, Rachel remembered that Becca was her niece's best friend who became insane after her niece died. "No!" She thought. "I can't kill her, but if I don't I won't be able to save Aiden." She stood outside the door of A512 thinking for five minutes. Rachel went in.  
  
Becca was sitting at the table drawing pictures. Rachel entered, and Becca jumped and went to her bed in shock. Rachel tried to calm Becca, but Becca claimed that Rachel was supposed to be dead. Rachel explained everything and cooled Becca down. Then, Rachel came to say what she wanted to say.  
  
"Do you remember Aiden?" Rachel asked Becca. "He was also one of Katie's best friends."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Becca responded.  
  
"Aiden watched the tape," Rachel choked out.  
  
"What?! Are you serious?! How?! When?!" Becca asked.  
  
"A week ago, he said he couldn't sleep and watched my copy," Rachel said in tears. "In about 3 hours she's going to come."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Becca asked.  
  
"I want you to watch the tape and die for Aiden," Rachel said.  
  
Becca drew back. She knew either her or Aiden's life was at stake.  
  
"Ok, I know I'm not exactly the sane of all people, but I'll do it for Aiden," Becca said. "Right now, I am sane, too sane. Give me the tape."  
  
Rachel handed the tape to Becca slowly, and her hand trembled.  
  
"Don't worry. I know another way to save Aiden without giving my life," Becca said strangely. Rachel looked at her oddly.  
  
"How do you think I did it the first time?" Becca asked.  
  
"What?!" Rachel said.  
  
"You take the copy, and throw it in the well at the lodge. When the next guests in Cabin 12 turn on the TV for the first time, the video will play instead of whatever they want to watch. There will already be a tape in the VCR," Becca informed. "Go!!! Get out of here and take that tape to the lodge."  
  
"Becca, please, tell about when you watched the tape," Rachel asked.  
  
"Fine," Becca sighed. "I was on a trip to the mountains with 5 friends two weeks before Becca died. When we went to the lodge, we looked through their video collection, and we took a bunch of films over to our cabin. Mike took the video. He said he heard the rumors and said that we should watch the tape. Naturally, I was against the idea and wanted to leave, but my boyfriend, being the football player, grabbed my shoulders and made me sit through the whole damn thing. The 4 of them were killed, but I lived. I, like Aiden, saw Samara through my dreams. I didn't know Katie would be the next victim. I was so culpable, so I came here not knowing if I were really crazy or not. I just wanted to shut out the shitty world from me."  
  
"Wow, thanks Becca," Rachel said. "I, too, indirectly killed Noah. I should've stopped him from watching the tape, but he wouldn't listen. I should've never told him about the tape in the first place. You and I were both bitches."  
  
"No, you're not the bitch, I am," Becca admitted. "I started all of this. Go and take Aiden with you. Tell him to drop it down the well. It's the only way."  
  
"I will, Becca," Rachel said firmly. "Thank you for all your help. We wouldn't have made it this long without you, but I only have 2 hours to get to the lodge." 


	2. Shelter Mountain Inn

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Ring"!!!  
  
"Aiden, hurry up and get into the car!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"Ok, jeez, you don't have to yell," Aiden muttered softly.  
  
Rachel drove almost full speed toward Shelter Mountain Inn. Aiden had 10 minutes left. She went into the office angrily.  
  
"Pick a card, any card," the man said.  
  
"Shut up! I don't have any time for your god damn games! Get me cabin 12 now!!!" Rachel ordered as she handed him her American Express card.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," the man said backing away from Rachel. "All done. Enjoy your stay."  
  
Rachel held Aiden by his hand and ran out of the office without saying thanks or good-bye. Rachel went around the cabin and took the fire ax. She flung the key into the lock and opened the door.  
  
"So, it hasn't changed much," Rachel commented to herself as she examined the room.  
  
"Aiden, lift up this rug!" Rachel commanded. "NOW!!!"  
  
Aiden did, and Rachel tore up the floor boards. 5 minutes left.  
  
2 minutes left. Rachel opened the lid to the well. "Throw that tape into the well now!!!" Rachel yelled.  
  
"No," Aiden said. "She's lonely in there."  
  
"Aiden, do you want to live or die?" Rachel asked.  
  
1 minute left. TV in the room flickers on and off.  
  
Aiden paused for 10 seconds, and then throws the tape into the well. The TV snapped shut. Rachel placed the lid over the well. They were saved for now.  
  
"It's ok, baby," Rachel cooed softly to Aiden on the way home.  
  
"Rachel," Aiden said. "You never answered my question. What's going to happen to the people that watch the tape?" Rachel looked back at Aiden with a look of pure terror.  
  
***A sequel will be written if the reviews are good (because if people don't like it then it probably isn't good) LOL!!!*** 


End file.
